The present invention relates to a device functioning as a nozzle for mixing nitrous oxide with fuel for maximum horsepower in a racing car engine. More particularly the present invention, hereinafter referred to as the laminar flow nozzle, relates to a nozzle comprised of only one integral component.
In our invention, there are three protuberances integrally and physically part of a nozzle chamber. These protuberances are designated as cylindrical conduit components. One such cylindrical conduit component contains liquid fuel, while the other transports nitrous oxide in the preferred embodiment. In other embodiments other gaseous oxidizers are suitable as well.
Each of these two cylindrical conduit comprises means for a stream of gas or fuel to flow into the nozzle chamber. In the preferred embodiment, each cylindrical conduit specifically contains one integrally formed channel through which either vaporized fuel or an oxidizer flow through the nozzle. Both channels, continue through nozzle chamber in a manner which becomes increasingly parallel.
The channels terminate at the second, opposite side of the nozzle chamber. A third integral threaded cylindrical conduit at this second opposite end contains an emitter and its orifice. Gas enters through the emitter and mixes with droplet fuel in a contiguous dispersing chamber. From the dispersing chamber the combined gas and fuel enter the engine manifold. This third conduit component is physically a part of the nozzle chamber and comprises protuberance-like characteristics. The emitter and conduits are well known to those versed in this art.
Our laminar flow nozzles can be any size, length, shape, curvature, depth or length within the scope of this invention. However, in the preferred embodiment, the channels feeding the fuel and nitrous oxide to the opposite, second end of the nozzle must (i) approach each other in a near linear fashion; and (ii)comprise physically internal components of the nozzle.
Our novel nozzle is extremely lightweight which makes it ideal for racing vehicles. Combustion of fuel and nitrous oxide is less turbulent, resulting in a higher burst of horsepower. There has been a long-standing need in the racing car industry for a lightweight nozzle which is inexpensive and fits most manifolds and solenoids. The fit and configurations of the manifolds and solenoids, as well as their attachments to the remainder of the vehicle, are well known to those skilled in the art.
Nitrous oxide adds more oxygen to the engine, thus making fuel combustion more complete. In the prior art, if there is insufficient fuel to burn, however, nitrous oxide can damage the engine. Our invention's consistent flow of fuel prevents this phenomenon from occurring. More horsepower is created by our invention because of less turbulence and empirical loss of energy due to shock waves.
The cylindrical conduit components in the preferred embodiment are rigid. In the preferred embodiment the nozzle is generally comprised of aluminum because it is lightweight, withstands stress, and is easy to machine drill by those skilled in this particular art. Other suitable materials for nozzles include stainless steel, copper or brass.
In the preferred embodiment, 118 octane Torco.TM. is the fuel of choice. Alternatives include lower octane fuels obtained from the ubiquitous "gasoline station." Octane readings of approximately 116 to 112 are recommended, but approximately 112 to 118 octane readings comprise an acceptable range. One hundred per cent ethyl alcohol is also appropriate. Octane numbers ranging from approximately 112 to 116 are recommended, but for the preferred embodiment the most desirable and effective fuel is 118 octane Torco.TM. racing fuel.
In the preferred embodiment, introduction of nitrous oxide adds oxygen to the engine, so that fuel oxidation(combustion) is more thorough and complete inside the nozzle tip. Nitrogen provides a stable chemical environment for the oxygen prior to combustion. Excessive oxygen in the engine will cause undesirable heat, stress the pistons, and eventually detonate. Our invention also adds additional fuel through our novel nozzle, which smoothly and predictably provides additional fuel by a more linear flow.
Air can serve as an alternative oxidizer. However, the advantage of using nitrous oxide is the resulting control of oxygen levels for complete fuel combustion. The relative linear approach of combining the flow of nitrous oxide and fuel at the nozzle tip is important because: (i) otherwise nitrous oxide will traverse the fuel directly to the cylinders, causing overheating of the motor; and (ii) the exact mixture must be maintained to balance increased horsepower with minimal temperature increases in the engine.
Fuel pressure ratings for our nozzle varies on motors using fuel injection systems. The fuel pressure to the nozzle should range from approximately 32 to 42 pounds per square inch (psi). On motors using carburetors, the recommended fuel pressure to the nozzle ranges from approximately six (6) to six and one/half (61/2) pounds per square inch.
Our invention includes the following, but the list is not necessarily inclusive:
(i) integral threaded means as cylindrical conduit components of the nozzle, PA1 (ii) near-laminar flow through the nozzle chamber, PA1 (iii) combustion of vaporized fuel and oxidizer, which is initiated inside specialized portions of the nozzle, PA1 (iv) the acute angle of approximately 15 degrees or less at which the nitrous oxide and fuel physically approach each other prior to physically mixing, PA1 (v) the one-piece design of the nozzle. It appears that prior art racing car nozzles have screw-like detachable means penetrating the exterior of the nozzle chamber to connect the nozzle chamber to fuel and nitrous oxide. Empirically this results in severe turbulence when the fuel and gas meet. PA1 (vi) in our preferred embodiment, our nozzle with the above characteristics, in combination with a particular fuel recently developed for high speed vehicle racing. PA1 (vii) our methodology of producing orifices and channels within the nozzle which produce channels which are straight and smooth. The operator versed in the art uses a programmed machine on a nozzle with less curvature in the protruding threaded components. PA1 (viii) our methodology of producing a unicomponent nozzle. PA1 (ix) use of jets to control the amounts of oxidizer and fuel entering the nozzle. PA1 (1) that an oxidizer, such as nitrous oxide, and fuel approach at an acute angle of approximately 15 degrees or less to create nearlaminar flow at the second opposite end of the nozzle; PA1 (2) cylindrical conduits and a chamber physically comprise one integral nozzle; PA1 (3) in the preferred embodiment, in combination with the above described nozzle the fuel should be Torco.TM. 118.sub.r with the physical characteristics described infra; PA1 (4) the methodology of producing orifices and channels should comprise production of orifices and channels with our nozzle, which produce less turbulence by using a computer programmed machine.
In most prior art, the angle between the incoming fuel and oxidizer is approximately between 25 and 35 degrees. This causes the oxidizing gas to blow through the fuel without adequate mixing. Our laminar flow nozzle decreases this angle and allows fuel and gaseous oxidizer to mix more completely.
In the preferred embodiment for racing vehicles, a fuel pump physically separate from the fuel regulator is useful. Fuel pressure recommended ratings for the preferred embodiment range for carbureted engines from approximately six to six and one-half pounds per square inch(psi). Carburetor motors mix fuel and air above the motor in an apparatus physically connected to the motor. This combination flows through the manifold to the cylinders within the motor.
In all vehicles there is a tank to hold the fuel. To move the fuel to the motor a pump is required. The pump moves the fuel from the tank through a feed line to the motor. There is a regulator on this feed line. The regulator will adjust the pressure or amount of fuel delivered to the motor.
The temperature of the nitrous oxide (NO2) within the nozzle, ranges between approximately minus 100 degrees F. to minus 112 degrees F. as it flows through a feed line to the nozzle. There is no need to regulate the temperature: At 87 degrees F. nitrous oxide spontaneously transforms to gas.
The nitrous oxide is held in a bottle or feed line, which leads to the nozzle. The ideal temperature of nitrous oxide within this bottle is 87 degrees F. At 87 degrees F. this bottle is pressurized to the recommended range of approximately 900-1000 psi.
Ratios of vaporized fuel to nitrous oxide in the preferred embodiment range from between approximately 1.25 parts vaporized fuel to 1.25 parts nitrous oxide, volume per volume. Another suitable ratio is 1.00 parts vaporized fuel to 1.25 nitrous oxide, volume per volume, depending upon the requirement for additional horsepower.
Analogous nozzles from the prior art for racing car engines are generally comprised of separate physical components. Generally two separate metal cylindrical conduits with a threaded surface lead into the nozzle. Each component is fastened to the nozzle chamber by a threaded screw means.
In this prior art, each of two conduits contain a single channel for gas or fuel flow. They both enter from the first, upper side of the nozzle chamber, but at an angle which forms a "y" shaped configuration within the nozzle chamber. The angle thus formed ranges from approximately 25 degrees to 35 degrees.
This range empirically correlates with greater turbulence when the gas and fuel spontaneously combust within or near the nozzle. Experiments and field tests also support these figures. Moreover, expensive modification of nozzle mounts on the manifold and solenoids occur with prior art prototypes within this angle of convergence range. Combustion at this range of angles 25 to 35 degrees, after convergence in the upper section of the nozzle, creates turbulence and eddies.
In the prior art, also attached at the opposite, second side of the nozzle's chamber is a third, physically separate conduit component. This conduit component further comprises an interior channel which carries the mixture of gases through emitter components to the engine manifold. This third conduit is also attached by a threaded means to the body of the nozzle, and generally must be applied by tightening with a screw wrench or similar tool.
The Fogger.TM.r, manufactured by Nitrous Oxide Systems, Inc. (NOS) generates horsepower which is proportional to the amount of vaporized fuel oxidized on each power stroke of a piston.
The Fogger.TM.r, also comprises separate cylindrical conduits for transporting gases into the nozzle chamber. This means more weight and/or breakage when attaching each conduit to the nozzle chamber. Most significantly, unlike our novel invention, the angle between the two entry cylindrical conduits channels is approximately 25 to 35 degrees.
The Power Wing.TM. nozzle manufactured by The Nitrous Works can be retrospectively fitted to a 1/8-NPT (normal pipe tap) port. As with the previous prior art prototypes, supra, there are at least three physically separate cylindrical conduits attached to the main nozzle by screwlike means. One-eight NPT is the size of the aperture required to screw the nozzle into the manifold.
In the prior art, each cylindrical conduit, once fitted to the nozzle, carries vaporized fuel and nitrous oxide. The channels or tubing converge at a wide angle, ranging from approximately 25 degrees to 35 degrees. This angle experimentally correlates with greater turbulence when gas and fuel combust near the upper, first side of the nozzle chamber. Moreover, modification of nozzle mounts on the manifold and solenoids are often required.
In the prior art, screwlike means attaching these cylindrical conduit components to the nozzle are easily broken during the tightening process. Moreover, a plurality of such additional attachments add considerable weight to the engine system. There is also difficulty drilling orifices and channels directly into a nozzle. In our invention it is easier to drill such orifices due to relative lack of curvature of the conduit components, and which are integrally attached to the nozzle chamber.
Some prior art conduits are lined with metal tubing. The rationale was the tubing facilitated an even flow of gas and fuel. Without physical separation by inert tubes made of copper or brass, in the prior art, gases combust prematurely at the first upper end of the nozzle chamber. This premature exposure lessens the overall potential horsepower from the rapidly increasing pressure and energy from combustion.
In the prior art, operators drilled orifices from the inlet ports on the upper first side of the nozzle., to the outlet for mixed gas and fuel at the second lower end of the nozzle. The difficulty arises when operators could not drill straight, regular orifices and channels with an angle of merge, e.g., 25 to 35 degrees, as described supra. Often these operators must drill from the first upper and second lower ends of the nozzle simultaneously to achieve channels which are contiguous.
This prior art approach results in counterproductive turbulence throughout the nozzle channels. Our invention incorporates the integral threaded conduits, reduces the angle of merge and comprises orifices with a wider diameter and channels which have no physical irregularities.
The Billet Atomizer.TM., also manufactured by The Nitrous Works, comprises a plate system for the area of turbulence located at the angle where the two channels converge. The billet atomizer has at least three physically separate cylindrical conduit components with disadvantages already discussed supra. The angle of convergence of the two gases is also very wide, resulting in more turbulence and premature combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,776 (Wood et al.) comprises a nozzle for mixing oxidizer with fuel. The mixed oxidant gas from an emitter and fuel droplets from a second channel converge in a dispersing chamber. The mixture is carried by air flow moving through an intake manifold passageway to a cylinder, where combustion occurs.
Our invention also includes, in combination in the preferred embodiment, a recently developed racing fuel. It comprises in combination, a necessary component of our invention in the preferred embodiment thereof.
Our invention also includes a methodology for drilling the orifices into the nozzle chamber which are contiguous with the channels therein. Use of a drill with a computer programmed machine results in wider orifices and straighter, less irregular and more precisely located channels. This methodology results in less turbulence within the nozzle. The computer program and associated machine are well known in the art.